


Mr. Greedy

by Longfeng_Aoji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Comedy, Hate Speech, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longfeng_Aoji/pseuds/Longfeng_Aoji
Summary: Chanyeol has a heart conflict because he's a greedy man. He wants more than just a best friend to Kyungsoo. Things get more complicated because the latter is a straight guy and Chanyeol is too afraid to lose his best friend. He feels hurt. But he only has himself to blame. Will his love story have a happy ending?Please note this : This story has nothing to do with their real life selves and their sexual orientation. In short, I just borrow the characters.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Mr. Greedy

**Mr. Greedy**

Heart conflict with others usually stems from greed; the greed to be more than just friends, the greed to force their way in and stay in someone's heart and the greed to survive resides with people who might eventually abandon it. In every conflict there will be someone who gets hurt. People say that time will heal the wounds. It’s kind of ironic because those who say it, in truth mostly never get hurt that badly. Even if time can heal the wounds, it will still leave a scar. It may stop bleeding. But whenever you see the scar, you will remember how you get it. And then you will remember how hurt you are back then. As you rethink about it, you will get hurt even more.

Chanyeol only has himself to blame for the wounds he's been getting for years.

It's because he's a greedy man.

"Kyungsoo, can we go home now?"

He puts the emphasis on the word 'home'. He speaks through his gritted teeth. But of course, he never lets his best sunny smile slip from his lips.

His stomach does a flip when the man in question, the shortie who is dressed all in black, looks over his narrow shoulder only to send a deadly glare to his giant tree-like roommate. "Of course, I don't see why not," the shortie replies curtly. 

Just like that, a chill runs down his spine. He staggers to his feet, swaying a little. Even though his friend is small and squishy, he's fierce. Chanyeol may be a head taller, broader and bulkier than the latter, but he knows that his tiny roommate isn't that harmless. For once he played a prank on Kyungsoo. It's really out of his expectation, the small Kyungsoo he has known for years since the very first day they met, flips and headlocks him. He is in panic as he almost stops breathing and starts losing his vision. He thinks that he visited Heaven for seconds from Hell's narrow crevice that time. He can't understand how so much rage can fit in such a tiny creature. His friend can't even open the mineral water bottle in one try. So, where does that power come from? It's beyond belief. Never again he wants to taste Kyungsoo's wrath. But just this time, he doesn't want to give in. 

Kyungsoo bids goodbye to their neighbour, waving his hand. Jongin, the tall man he has just talked to, waves both of his hands enthusiastically, smiling widely from ear to ear. Chanyeol rolls his eyes in annoyance. He adjusts the heavy grocery plastic bags in his hands and then half drags-half stomps his feet, tailing his roommate.

"Why were you like that?"

Kyungsoo asks him once both of them step into their shared apartment. 

"Like that, like what?" Chanyeol asks back as he takes off his shoes and then goes straight to the kitchen. He puts down the plastic bags on the kitchen table.

"You kept glaring and grumbling behind my back while I was talking with Jongin. What's your problem?"

Chanyeol clenches his fists. "Why is it always me who has the problem?"

Kyungsoo pulls the chair in the kitchen, taking a seat. His agile hands sort the grocery supplies they have just bought. "Stop being childish."

"Why is it always me who you think is childish?" He points at himself. "I'm older than you. So, I'm technically your _hyung_."

"If you're going to brag about that, please act your age first, Chanyeol."

He stomps his feet like a moody and petulant child. "Excuse you, but I act my age." Then he crosses his arms on his board chest, pouting. He's burning inside.

"Yeah, you surely act your age, you five years old-child." The smaller man mocks while plucking chilli peppers from its stem before tossing them into a Tupperware. "But next time, be friendlier to Jongin. He's our neighbour and he's a nice guy."

His eyes widened. He's flailing his arms. "He just wants to get in your pants! Stay away from him, Kyung!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have no interest in men? Which part of 'have no interest in men' that you don't and can't understand?" Despite the calm manner Kyungsoo is in now, Chanyeonl knows that's just a facade. His friend is just like an ocean. He's so calm on the surface, yet turbulence deep inside. If you're not careful, you will sink in a blink.

He just tries his luck. "But ...but he is going to make his way to you. And then …and then …," he trails off.

Chanyeol flinches as the latter slams the table.

The dark aura starts arising as Kyungsoo hissing, "Stop it right here, right now."

He takes a step back. "Why should I? What I said is true. That Jongin …Jongin is ...that ballerina man …that dancer or whatever … he is …. He has his eyes on you ...so, you ...you should be …just stay away from him," he gulps hard. He crosses his arms in front of his face as a shield, just in case Kyungsoo attempts to fling an object or several objects into him. His friend has plenty of objects near him that can turn into weapons in his hands.

"Go to your room now."

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly, his lips are forming a heart shape. But when Chanyeol notices the smile doesn't reach his friend's eyes, he feels like his heart just drops on his feet and rolls on the floor. 

"Stay away from-"

"Go to your room now while I still talk nicely," his roommate cuts him off.

"At least 2 meters away, you hear me?"

Rather than an order, it's more like a pleading.

Kyungsoo huffs. He's silent for a brief moment. Looking away, facing the wall. "What will you do if I don't want to keep away from him?"

"I'll run away! I'll go and never come back!"

"Then just go away, Chanyeol."

He feels a quiver of fear in his heart. He takes another step back before he flees out the kitchen at lightning speed.

With a light sigh, Kyungsoo knocks Chanyeol's room door one hour later. There's no answer from the owner. He waits for a moment before calling his friend, "Chanyeol, open the door." 

But there's still no answer. He's a bit hesitant as he pushes the door. Chanyeol doesn't lock up his room. His friend never does.

"Chanyeol?"

But his roommate isn't on his bed. The cover is still neat. Kyungsoo massages his temples. His friend really never changes even a bit. He always does it whenever he's sulking.

"Chanyeol, get out from there."

The room is still in silence. But after minutes pass comes a reply from under the bed, "Chanyeol is not here."

Kyungsoo's eyebrow twitches, glaring dagger under the bed. He knows it. That giant's favourite hiding spot is under his bed. It's kind of hard to believe how his friend with his long limbs can fit there. "Get out, Yoda!"

Since his friend is being stubborn, he has no other choice but uses his special technique. He kneels down and then lay down on stomach near the bed. 

"No, I don't want to! Kyungsoo, you can't make me! No! Go away!" Chanyeol shrieks before yelps, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! No, no, not my ears! Stop it! Stop pulling my ears, you midget! Ouch! Stop it! They are going to fall off!" And finally the taller crawls out under the bed.

It seems that the special method works well.

"Really, Chanyeol. If you want to run away or hide, please do it right. Use that brain of yours to find other hiding places besides under your bed."

His friend slumps on the floor, his back against the bed. His long legs are tucked close to his chest. His arms are wrapped around his shins and his head is resting on his knees. "I have nowhere to go. Besides, won't it be easy for you to find me if I hide over there?"

He looks up as he senses a light pat on his head. Kyungsoo is stroking his locks tenderly as he kneels down. The gentle smile on his face is beautiful. The gaze from those brown eyes is so soft. He looks stunning just like an Angel from Heaven. Chanyeol can't help but stare at his friend, admiring in a daze at the beauty before his eyes. The tense in his body is gone the moment those little arms pull him into embrace. It feels nostalgic. It feels like home.

It's the same warm hug Kyungsoo gave him years ago when both of them were in second year of high school. It's when the rumour spread widely about him being gay. Thanks to a jerk who spreads the rumour he gets from his cousin. The cousin was Chanyeol's classmate when he was in middle school. The rumour is true though. He was so naive back then. He tells his ex-friend about his sexual orientation because he thinks that won't be a big problem. He is so wrong about that. 

He can't lie to Kyungsoo. They are best friends. He has a big crush on him too. So, he tells the truth. Yes, he's gay. His face turns pale when the latter goes stiff. He is so afraid that his friend will leave him as he sees the uneasiness in the latter's eyes. So, he begs, pleading through teary eyes for him to stay even just for a while. But it turns out that Kyungsoo pulls him into a tight embrace. Whispering that he's okay with that and his friend's sexual orientation has nothing to do with their friendship. Kyungsoo accepts him as he is. Then Chanyeol cries hard, saying his gratitude between his sniffs and hiccups. That small guy keeps stroking his hair while singing a lullaby. That sweet honey-like voice carries him down into sleep. From now on his crush towards Kyungsoo grows bigger, until now.

"Are you scared that I'll ditch you one day for a lover or another friend?"

"Yes." 

Part of it too.

"I'll never do that, silly."

Chanyeol sticks up his pinky, asking his friend. "Promise?"

"I promise you," says Kyungsoo as he entwins their pinky. "You will always be my best friend, so I'll never ditch you."

That hurts. That hurts a lot.

"Yeah, best friend." Chanyeol echoes. He feels the hollow in his heart. But he smiles.

"Stop sulking, okay?"

"It depends on our dinner menu."

"How about _kimchi_ spaghetti?"

"Okay!" He pumps his fist in the air. He flashes a goofy grin to the shortie. "Let's go eat! I'm really hungry! Give me an extra portion."

"I wonder if your stomach has a black hole in it. You're always hungry, baby giant."

"Feed this baby, Mommy." He snuggles on Kyungsoo, showing his best kicked puppy eyes. "I love you."

"Get off me, Yoda."

His roommate shoves and kicks Chanyeol's bottom playfully. The taller guffaws. His laughter fills the room, covering the cries from his aching heart. He can hear the cracking sound as his heart is shattered in a million pieces. Again. He deserves this pain. It's because he's a greedy man who always wants for more.

More.

And more.

.

.

.

"Ugh, I hate Jongin! He’s a real pest! How dare he flirt with Kyungsoo before my eyes! I can see it, Sehunnie! He's like a hungry wolf! The way he's looking at Kyungsoo is ...Oh, my God! My poor Kyungsoo is too innocent to notice those lustful eyes! He just wants to get in Kyungsoo's pants! His pants! He keeps ogling at those meat buns inside the pants!"

Chanyeol shouts on top of his lungs as he lay down on the carpet while kicking his long legs into the air, throwing a tantrum. Rolling and tossing left and right. "But Kyungsoo shooed me away when I was trying to protect him! He told me to behave!" He slams the floor. "That guy, Jongin, laughed on me! He looked down on me! Argh, I really want to punch him in the face!"

" _Hyung_ , are you sure that you're not the _dongsaeng_ here?" Sehun rotates his chair, facing down at Chanyeol. He looks so done.

"Sehunnie, are you implying that I'm childish?" Chanyeol whines, mouthing his disappointment as the younger nods. "Not you too, Sehunnie! Where's your loyalty?"

"I haven't kicked you out yet after your non-stop complaining about Jongin for hours is my loyalty, _hyung_."

"Yet?"

"Yeah, if you're not going to pipe down your embarrassing yaps, I'm going to kick you out." Sehun pierces his gaze at the older. "By the way, I believe Jongin and you share the same brain cells when it comes to Kyungsoo, lusting over him."

"No, I'm not! My love for Kyungsoo is so pure," Chanyeol spreads his arms, saying it as if he chants Lord's Prayer. "I don't dare to look at my Angel-Soo with lustful eyes."

"So, you don't want to get in his pants? At all? Really?" His lips curl up, forming a smirk. "You don't want to do him, huh?" He winks, teasing his friend.

Chanyeol feels a rush heat on his cheeks, blushing red when the younger wagging his eyebrows. He will be a big liar if he says that he doesn't want it at all. He wants him, all of him. He doesn't even remember how many times he has wet dreams of his little roommate moaning his name in pleasure as their bodies and hearts are connected in multi various positions. Showering him with warm kisses while touching that lithe body. Trailing and marking that fair skin as his. Hitting that smaller guy's sweet spot. And-

And Sehun tosses a pack of tissue into Chanyeol's face. "Wipe your drool, _hyung_. That's so gross."

"Sehunnie! I'm a healthy man with needs! It can't be helped! Yeah, I want to do it with him, so what?" His neat eyebrows are knitted together. “But of course, I’m a gentleman who won’t force myself into him. I will only do him whenever he’s ready to accept me with opened arms and legs!”

"For God's sake, please pipe down, _hyung_. I'm going to kick you out. For real," the younger leans on his chair. "You're too loud. You know the granny in the next door is a homophobic."

"Hey, don't be so cruel to me. I'll treat you at a fancy restaurant tomorrow plus bubble tea as a bonus, okay?" he snaps his fingers.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, _hyung_. But really, you need to pipe down or else the annoying granny is going to complain again. I have no free time to deal with her. You see, I have a lot of work to do," Sehun rotates his chair, facing his computer. "Unlike you who can laze around all day but still have your wallet full of money, I should work my ass off just to earn some little money. I'm just a freelance web maker. Please spare me."

Chanyeol rolls aside. "I don't come here to be roasted. I'm not a jobless since I'm actually an investor. I work to earn my money. Buying and selling stocks is work too." He snorts. “Just how much time has changed you? You used to be the innocent _dongsaeng_ who went ‘ _hyung, hyung, hyung_ ’ and followed me around. I really can’t stand your sassiness now, Sehunnie.”

“If you can’t stand, then sit down.”

“Sehunnie ….”

“Or kneel down or lay down or whatever.”

“Sehunnie ….”

“Just shut the Hell up, _hyung_.”

“Sehun, you’re heartless.”

Forty minutes fly fastly.

The grips on the mouse is getting tighter as he steals a glance on the sulking guy on the carpet from his monitor. Chanyeol isn't moving any inch. He's just lay there and staring at the ceiling in silence. For forty minutes? For that hyperactive overgrown puppy who can’t stay still even for just one minute? Wow, it's a record! On one hand, Sehun likes it since it means he can focus on his work. But on the other hand, he starts to worry about his friend. So, he asks him. " _Hyung_ , are you okay? For someone as noisy as you are, you're being too quiet just now."

"Shut it, Sehunnie. No one plots a murder out loud."

That makes Sehun stop typing on his keyboard. " _Hyung_ , murder is a crime."

He hums, nodding to himself. "Okay, no murder. I'm going to cook that pest the next time he tries to flirt with Kyungsoo instead."

The younger flies from his seat and then shake Chanyeol's body violently. " _Hyung_! That's worse. You can't do that. Please pull yourself together!"

"I'll chop him off in half and then deep fry him until crisp."

" _Hyung_ , don't be like that! If you do that, you will be a criminal. If you're going to jail, you will lose your opportunity to be with Kyungsoo- _hyung_. Someone will snatch him from you in your absence!"

Being friends with Chanyeol for years, he knows a lot of things about him. They met through an online game several years ago. They get close as the latter is an easy going friendly guy, being a good big brother for Sehun. That guy may look strong outside. Sehun is sure if Chanyeol punches someone, his soul and body will be separated away into two worlds. But deep down inside, his friend is a soft hearted guy who's easy to get hurt. Despite a ton of confidence that guy has, he's always insecure about himself, especially when it comes to Kyungsoo; his long time secret crush. It's never easy to be gay in a society that's quite homophobic. Falling in love with a straight guy only makes it harder. Will his love bear fruit some day?

"What should I do, Sehunnie? What should I do?"

" _Hyung_ -"

"Why is he not a woman? Why is he not gay or bi? Why is this society a homophobic? Why can't he love me back? I can't even tell him that I really love him."

His eyes cry. His heart too.

If Kyungsoo is a woman, things will go easier for him since it will be well accepted by society. People are okay with men doing skin ship. They are okay with boys-love thingy only for fiction, but they are against it for real life. But he never wants Kyungsoo to be his woman. He sees his roommate as a man and he loves him as a man. It's because Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo. If his little roommate is gay or bi, maybe he won't hesitate to make a bold move. He will tell him that he's always been in love with him. It's not because he's a total coward. But he's just afraid that their friendship will fall down and then he will totally lose Kyungsoo forever. He can't imagine his life without the one he loves. Even if it will take forever to hold his feelings, it doesn't matter.

"For years, I've been yearning for his love. I wish him to be more than just a friend or brother. I love him so much. It hurts me to be around him. But it hurts me more if he's not around. Therefore, I force myself to stay. Even though he can never be mine, at least I can see him every day."

"I know, _hyung_. I know."

The pain. He knows it, but he can’t fully understand it yet. Maybe it’s because he is Sehun, not Chanyeol himself. It breaks his heart to see the pain in Chanyeol's eyes everytime he talks about his unrequited love towards Kyungsoo. Unfortunately, he's not a man who's good with words. So all he can do now is hug his friend, rubbing him on the back to comfort him. He hopes that everything will be alright. Even though he, himself, doesn't have any idea about how alright everything will be when everything is really complicated for Chanyeol. 

It takes Chanyeol a couple hours to calm down. Now he is back being the happy go lucky dorky guy who smiles brightly. His smile becomes brighter as his phone beeps. When Sehun tries to peek on his phone, Chanyeol shoves him lightly. But then he blushes, mouthing 'Kyungsoo' shyly. The younger pretends to throw up as the older kisses his phone lovingly.

"That little Prince needs his slave, huh?"

Chanyeol frowns. "Who's a slave?" He types on his phone, replying to a message from Kyungsoo. 

"You, my friend."

He rolls his eyes, "No, I'm not."

"Driving him to and from work. Carrying his bags whenever the two of you go shopping even though you're the one who pays. Feeding him. Holding an umbrella for him. Taking his suit from laundry. Doing chores even though that's your apartment and he lives in it for free. Accompanying him whenever he wants to go out. Taking him on a trip aboard. You even tie his shoes and fix his hair. Should I keep going to the list? Basically, you stick around him to pamper him." Sehun says in just one breath like a professional rapper. 

"But he cooks for me too."

"And then?"

"That is …," he trails off for a moment. "But Sehunnie, I just want to be less selfish. It's because I think that I'm too selfish to never let him go."

"At first, I thought Kyungsoo- _hyung_ is the one who takes you for granted. But apparently it's you who enslave yourself to him, _hyung_." He points at Chanyeol, wagging his forefinger. "There should be a balance between take and give, you know."

_Or else you will only hate yourself in the end_

Chanyeol only shrugs, "What else can I do, Sehunnie? I just want to be needed by him. So, I have the reason to stay. That way, maybe he will know how much I love him. It will be much better if he can fall for me. Step by step. No rush."

' _In your dream, hyung_.' Sehun bites his tongue, holding the urge to say it. He knows that his friend can be a sensitive cry baby sometimes. No dark jokes this time.

"Ah, I should go to pick up Kyungsoo from work now."

"Shoo, shoo, go pick your spoiled little Prince."

Chanyeol laughs. "Thank you for listening to my rumbling, Sehunnie. I'll treat you to a fancy lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Sehun raises his thumb up. "Okay, see you tomorrow, _hyung._ "

"Okay!" He whistles as he leaves the apartment.

6.07 p.m.

Chanyeol is in his car, drives home.

The weather is good. The traffic flows smoothly. Chanyeol bobs his head lightly and taps his fingers on the steer wheel, following the rhythm of the music. The view of the sleeping man beside him looks nice from the rear-view mirror. It lights up his mood.

"Sweet honey, your smile is as sweet as honey just like the blooming flower in the spring breeze~"

He loves this song even though it's an old song. He likes the lyrics. Somehow, it reminds him of Kyungsoo. He loves his smile. His friend's iconic heart shaped smile looks so sweet. He knows how the latter doesn't like to be referred to as a cutie. But everything that Kyungsoo does is really cute. He's just naturally cute.

"I wonder where on earth I have met you. Your smile is so familiar to me. But I can't remember at the moment~"

He stops his singing as he notices Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep beside him. Not long after that, his friend slowly opens his eyes and then rubs them. 

"Did I wake you up?"

Kyungsoo doesn't give any reply, but shakes his head lightly. He still looks sleepy. His eyelids are half lidded.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we arrive."

The taller jolts as Kyungsoo puts his hand on his thigh, massaging it. If he's not driving a car and his body being tied down by a seatbelt, he will jump and dance in joy to celebrate it. Both of them do skin ship as friends; touching, hugging and cuddling. Often. Kyungsoo is okay with it whenever the giant is touchy feely and clingy to him. But the shortie never initiates it. It's always Chanyeol who makes the first move. So, it's something new! He slaps himself mentally. He tells himself to not get carried away. Safety always comes first, he can't take his eyes off the road. 

"Chanyeol, keep singing. I like your voice."

He feels warm and gooey inside. It's the first time Kyungsoo has praised him. He feels like butterflies fly in his stomach. "I've met you in my dream. Your smile is as sweet as honey. It's you, it's you, the one that I saw in my dream~"

He almost chokes in his spite when he hears the latter hums. Yeah, Kyungsoo hums, not moaning. He must have misheard it.

"Sweet honey, your smile is as sweet as honey just like the blooming flower in the spring breeze~"

Yeah, Kyungsoo's smile is as sweet as honey. Kyungsoo, himself, is a blooming flower in the spring breeze.

He loves it.

Sadly, that guy can never be his.

He's too afraid to make a move.

It's because he's not like Jongin who has nothing to lose.

He hates that dancer.

.

.

.

No. Not just that guy.

He hates those who try to steal Kyungsoo from him.

"Chanyeol, why are you throwing that bouquet?"

"They are ugly."

Chanyeol replaces it with a new bouquet after dumping the previous one in the trash can harshly. He doesn't hold the grudge against those roses. They are pretty. But he just can't stand the fact that they are not from him. 'Someone confessed to Kyungsoo. Wow, those roses are beautiful!', Baekhyun; one of Kyungsoo's colleagues and also Chanyeol's secret spy agent in the shortie's office, tells him through a message. He's burned with jealousy and anger when his roommate puts them in his special vase. It's not an ordinary vase. It's not about the price though it costs him millions Won. But it's a vase where Chanyeol always puts his bouquet of purple asters for every Kyungsoo's birthday as an initial gift. Purple aster means 'I love you more than you love me'. He wants to deliver his feelings to his insensitive friend. Even though it's a bit ironic that the latter doesn't even love him. He wastes no time to do a delivery order to get a new bouquet. He will burn the trash into ashes tomorrow.

"Ugly? Seriously?"

"I like purple aster better," he says. "Besides, I can do whatever I want since this is my vase." He emphasizes on the two last words.

"Are you sulking again?"

"Sulking? Me? Why? Of course not!"

He walks, passing the smaller. He throws himself on the couch. His hand lazily takes the remote control, turning on the TV. He rolls his eyes as switches the channel randomly.

"Baekhyun, that mole, told you something, right? Yeah, someone confessed to me. She's a staff member from the Finance Department."

Chanyeol pretends to focus on TV.

"Really, Chanyeol. I wonder when will I have a chance to go on a date while you keep going on like this?"

The fear creeps in his heart. His insecurity starts to poke his mind.

"You turned her down, right?" His tone is nearing a whine. “You don’t love her, right?”

"Here we go again," Kyungsoo snorts. "Chanyeol, you're my best friend and will always be. Even if I get myself a girlfriend, I won't ditch you. You will be forever my top priority. I promised you. What kind of a heel do you think I am?"

Chanyeol gulps, biting his bottom lip. He's in despair verging on tears. He's lucky that Kyungsoo is facing his back so he can't see his face right now. Inhales. Exhales. Just breaths. "You said that. But you will ditch me once you get a girlfriend. You will spend less and less time hanging out with me. You will leave me once you marry her. You will completely forget me in the end. I'll be just a part of your past or memories. The end."

"Don't be a selfish, Chanyeol! You just make random assumptions."

The grip on the remote is getting tighter.

"Yeah, I'm your selfish best friend. So, what?"

"It's not my fault that you're gay. Get a life, Chanyeol! You can't keep me single forever just because you can't get yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I'm a normal guy!"

That's when Chanyeol gets up from his seat, facing Kyungsoo. "Why do you have to bring my sexual orientation up?" His mouth feels bitter. "Are you implying that I'm an abnormal?"

"As if being gay is a normal thing in the first place," the latter retorts sarcastically.

"Do you really want to get a fuck that badly, so you're trying to ditch me now? Are you a horny dog in heat?" He smirks. "I can fuck you instead." His eyes turn darker, his voice grows colder. "I'm well-endowed, so I can make you feel so good that you can't stop moaning in the deep pleasure and begging for another round."

"Don't lump me with the likes of you!" Kyungsoo yells in anger, pointing at his tall best friend like a mad man.

Chanyeol doesn't even know what's possessed him. He doesn't even know what's going on in his head. In a flash, he slams Kyungsoo, pinning him down to the floor. He doesn't budge even when the latter gives a whimper of protest. He feels like he's under water that he can't think straight at the moment. He lets his heart lead.

"Chanyeol, get off me! You're heavy!"

Drips.

Drips.

Drips.

"What ...should ...I do to ...make you ...understand?"

Kyungsoo stares in horror, noticing those big fat tears drip from those dull and glazed eyes above him. They fall down on his face, looking like he's crying too. "Chan-Chanyeol-"

Drips.

Drips.

Drips.

"Why ...why can't you ...try to love me back, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Drips.

Drips.

Drips.

"I love you so much. Too much that it's killing me, Kyungsoo-ya. After all that I did for you, is this how you pay me?"

"Chan-"

He crashes his lips on Kyungsoo's lips. His roommate’s eyes go wide in shock, but he doesn’t reject it. His tongue easily slides in the latter's mouth after licking the bottom lip. The kiss just lasts for a brief moment because he gets a hard punch in the face. He is light headed from the pain. His mind goes blank for seconds. The man under him shoves him hard. He can't fight back as if all of his strength has already washed away from his body. He slumps on the floor like a broken rag doll.

"You went too far, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo snaps, yelling in anger from the top of his lungs. "I hate you!"

"You hate me?" He’s stuttering.

"Yeah, I really, really hate you from the bottom of my heart that I wish I'll never see your face anymore! Just go and die in a ditch, you faggot!"

And just like that, Kyungsoo runs to his room, slamming the door with a loud bang. Leaving the giant who's biting his lower lips hard so his sobs can't escape. Like icy cold water being splashed into his face, Chanyeol realizes in a sudden rude awakening that he has just fucked up his friendship with Kyungsoo.

He crawls with shaking legs and when he regains his strength, he runs to the door. Once he reaches the door knob and then turns it, he dashes out after putting the shoes on. He runs and runs. Faster and faster. He just wants to run away. As if the skies know his heart, it starts to cry. The rain is getting heavier and heavier. He doesn't care. He keeps running. Until his feet reach a certain place.

He knocks on the door. Hard. Harder. He only stops as he hears the click sounds. Sehun is standing there at his doorway. He stares in disbelief at Chanyeol who's soaking wet from head to toe with a swollen face, puffy eyes and his teeth are chattering in the cold. He doesn't say anything, but drags the older to come in his apartment. The chat can wait. He doesn't want his friend to freeze to death in front of his door.

"Dry your hair well, _hyung_. Or else, you will catch a cold."

Chanyeol takes the offered clean towel wordlessly. He obediently dries his wet hair.

“I still have some instant ramen cups,” he says as he rumangging his cabinet. “ _Nongshim Neoguri_ Spicy Seafood Soup? _Ottogi Budae Jjigae_? _Kko Kko Myun_? _Samyang Paegaejang_? Which one?” 

The older man shakes his head weakly.

Sehun lets out a long sigh as he pours some hot water from the dispenser into an opened ramen cup. “Really, _hyung_. No matter how bad your day is, you should never skip a meal. Stay alive and stay strong. Get back on your feet.” After waiting for a couple minutes, he shoves the ramen cup into his friend’s hand. “Eat, _hyung_. Eating won't solve your problem, but you can't think clearly when you're hungry. Even if you still can't solve your problem after you eat, at least you're not starving.” 

He smiles warmly when the older guy starts munching his noodles silently.

In the end, Chanyeol eats two cups.

“Sehun, can I stay for a night? As you can see, I don't have my wallet and phone on me. I can’t book a room in a hotel.”

“You can stay here as long as you want. But you know that I have a random nighttime working shift. You also said that I snore like a broken lawnmower. So, suit yourself.”

“No, I don’t want to be a burden to you,” he shakes his head. “I’ll stay at a hotel tomorrow. Just lend me your phone, I’ll call my _noona_. She will settle for everything.”

“What are you saying, _hyung_? You will never be a burden.”

Chanyeol leans on the bedside, fidgeting. The reason why he moves out from his parents’ house is because he doesn’t know how to deal with them anymore. They still can’t face the truth. But he can’t blame them either. The society can’t tolerate him for what he is. They say it’s a grave sin, therefore he’s a big sinner. They say that he brings shame to his family. He’s a burden. The day they found out his sexual orientation when he was in middle school, they were furious at him. Everything is chaotic. They try to transfer him out from his school, but he rejects it. Let's say that when the rumour reaches his parents ears twice in high school, everything is far more chaotic than before.

They give him a cold shoulder. They act like he’s a transparent ghost even though he’s around. When his parents turn their back on him, it’s only his _noona_ who still welcomes him with a warm hug in his family. But still, his parents house no longer feels like home. It’s his sister who supports his decision to leave the house once he’s graduated from high school. She also supports him financially until he can earn money on his own.

Thinking about that, Kyungsoo is fine with him being gay. Being best friends. They don’t stop to hang out together even when the other kids at high school avoid Chanyeol like a plague. Kyungsoo will always choose his tall friend over other friends. He always holds his hand to calm him down whenever they call him names. He is also the one who always wipes Chanyeol’s tears when his heart can’t take the harassment anymore. Warm hugs and words will envelope him as a shield and that's why he can still stand tall. How can he not fall in love with Kyungsoo?

Both of them go to the University that is quite far away from home, so they won’t meet their classmates from high school. When Chanyeol comes out with the idea to live together because he can’t stand to live alone in a big apartment, the latter accepts the offer. They live together. They were happy that time. Yeah, they were. Until this night. It stills rings in his ears when Kyungsoo calls him faggot. What's worse is that the shortie hates him. It’s because he really has already crossed the line with the kiss. He couldn’t control himself. Even though what’s done is done, regret is regret. He regrets his bold act. But somehow he doesn’t regret his confession towards Kyungsoo. He really loves him. Even for now. His roommate must be disgusted with him. It makes him sad.

“But I’m gay. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “What’s the big deal? You know that I’m not a homophobic.”

Chanyeol fiddles with the hem of his sleeves. It’s actually Sehun’s. His friend lends him since his clothes drenched in the rain.

“You may get yourself in trouble if your neighbours-”

“Oh, dude. Don’t pay attention to those assholes.” He rolls his eyes. “Seriously, _hyung_. If they throw nasty insults at you before my eyes again just because of what you are or who you are, I can’t guarantee that I won’t get back on them and then throw flowers along with the vase in their ugly face. I’ll add the world’s deadliest venomous snake; Taipan snake - _Oxyuranus Microlepidotus_ as a bonus. The venom consists of taipoxin, a complex mix of neurotoxins, procoagulants, and mycotoxins that paralyze muscles, inhibit breathing, cause hemorrhaging in blood vessels and tissues, and damage muscles. They should suffer in agony to death.” Sehun moves his arm, imitating and hissing like a snake.

Chanyeol cracks a loud laugh. It seems like he comes to the right place. The younger one really knows how to light up the mood.

“Okay, I’ll stay for several days here until I can find a new apartment.”

“New apartment?” 

“Yeah, I’ll move out. As soon as possible.”

Sehun doesn’t need to ask why. Judging from Chanyeol’s swollen face, he knows that the two, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, must have a big fight. The fact that his friend flees to his apartment late at night in a pathetic state is another proof. He opens the drawer near his desk, fishing out a small tube and then tossing at his friend. “Put this ointment on your face. Don’t wanna ruin your pretty face, do we?”

The older one chuckles. “Yeah, yeah. Okay,” he says, applying the ointment carefully. His cheek feels stinging a bit.

“Go to sleep on the bed, _hyung_. It’s past 11.00 p.m. already.”

“On the bed? I’ll be fine to sleep on the couch though."

“No way, you need a good sleep. Besides, I still have work to do. Just rest well tonight, _hyung_."

Chanyeol plops on his belly to the bed. He yawns. He’s tired. Both physically and mentally. He needs to rest. “Thanks for your kindness, Sehunnie.”

Sehun who’s facing his computer now, snickers. “Who says that I did this for free? You must buy me a large cup of bubble tea tomorrow.” He gets a pillow being thrown at him. “Hey, _hyung_! This violence act costs you another large cup of bubble tea!”

“I’ll buy you bubble tea as much as you want. I promise you. Just wait till I get my wallet in touch, okay?” He rolls aside. “Good night, Sehunnie.”

“Good night, _hyung_.”

.

.

.

It doesn’t take a long for him to find a new apartment with his _noona_ ’s help. Two days. It’s money talk. She doesn’t ask anything, but only patts his baby brother’s head when his _noona_ visits him in Sehun’s apartment. He’s really glad about that. It’s kind of hard to explain his current situation. With a warm hug, he sends his _noona_ to the door. 

Using pocket money he has got from his _noona_ , he hails a taxi to go to the apartment he shared with Kyungsoo. He needs to take his wallet and phone. Packing isn’t really his thing. It’s tiresome. Buying new things is more efficient for him. He will start a new life in his new apartment, all by himself. He looks at his wrist watch. It’s still around 11 a.m., he sighs in relief. His soon to be ex-roommate must not be home at this time. He doesn’t have the courage to face Kyungsoo. He will just move out silently. 

The trip is only about 15 minutes. 

Every step he takes becomes heavier and heavier to his unit. He feels so gloomy, facing the door before him. He doesn’t have the key. He doesn’t need one. He’s an expert at picking doors. He just needs a paperclip or a hairpin. But when he’s about to pick the door, he realizes that the door is unlocked. He blinks. It’s weird. Isn’t his roommate the one who keeps nagging him not to forget to lock the door whenever he goes out? Is Kyungsoo really mad that he doesn’t even care to lock the door anymore?

He takes his shoes off as he comes in. Needless to say ‘I am home’ anymore when he is alone. Or not. To his surprise, Kyungsoo is here. The guy sleeps on the couch. Since when does his roommate have a hobby to skip work? That guy is literally a work ant who loves his work to the core. The Hell he cares, he mumbles as he tears his sight away from the sleeping guy. He tiptoes, sneaking to his room. Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he’s a clumsy guy who can even trip over his own feet. He doesn’t trip over his feet now, but his long leg knocks on a table. He curses at himself mentally. Kyungsoo is a light sleeper, of course it will wake him up. 

“Chanyeol?”

He’s taken aback as the smaller man gets up, sitting on the couch. The latter looks dishevelled, but still look breath-taking. He gulps. He freezes on his spot, feeling like his breath stuck in his throat. Kyungsoo is a little bit disorientated. What’s with him? 

"You're back."

He’s about to run, but a pair of small arms stop him. Those frail arms pull him into a hug. The alarm in his head is beeping. His heart is broken enough. He doesn't want to make it worse than it already is. "Let go."

"Tell me it's not a dream. You're back. You're home. Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"I said, let go of me!" He shouts, shoving the smaller man with all of his strength. He snorts as that lithe body slumps on the floor. He points at Kyungsoo. He no longer can hold his tears. They stream down from the corner of his eyes like a river. "You! You selfish midget, I'm so done with you! Who the Hell do you think you are to make me this pathetic? What? Why? Do you want me not to go so that you can keep torturing me and then pushing me away whenever you feel like it?"

Kyungsoo doesn't talk back. His savage roommate doesn’t retort, huh?

"What? A cat got your tongue?"

The latter stays still which is odd. Wait a minute. Something is off.

"Kyungsoo?"

He calls the guy. But his question is left answerless. So, he takes a closer look at the guy. With a trembling hand, he pokes Kyungsoo's side. But the latter doesn't even move a bit. Does he hurt him? Does he push him away too hard? A big wave of guilt hits him hard.

"Kyungsoo? Stop joking around. It's not funny."

He gets the bad feelings. He gasps in great shock as he puts the back of his hand on the latter's forehead. Kyungsoo runs a high fever! 

"Kyungsoo!"

He lifts that limp body, laying the shortie in his arms. He rushes to the door. He needs to get to hospital as soon as possible.

He bursts into tears as the doctor tells him that Kyungsoo has fever. He cries even harder when the doctor tells him that the shortie will get better soon. Some people who coincidentally pass them send a sympathetic look because they think Chanyeol cries mourning for his beloved one. He says thank you between his sobs.

He drives back to his apartment to pack some clothes. Kyungsoo needs to stay at hospital for several days. He is about to unlock the door, but Jongin, yeah Jongin the annoying neighbour, greets him cheerfully. He greets back half-heartedly through gritted teeth. He is just trying to be a decent netizen and being a civilian neighbour. No murder. No cooking. No hidden agenda to get rid of his neighbour. He also flashes a fake smile. Ugh, he wants to throw up.

" _Hyung_ , I'm glad that you're back."

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow. How does he know?

"Yeah?"

"Kyungsoo- _hyung_ were looking for you."

He stares dumbfoundedly. Is he serious?

"Me?"

"Yeah! He was so panicked, asked everyone he passed by about your whereabouts. He even didn't even care about the rain. He was also barefooted too."

He feels a tug in his heart.

"You didn't tell a lie, did you?"

"I didn’t." Jongin tilts his head.

Deep, deep down in his heart, his feelings start turbulence. 

"Ah, hyung. Now that I remember, why should I keep 2 meters away from Kyungsoo- _hyung_? What did I do wrong? I just want to lend him an umbrella and help him to look for you. But he told me to keep away from him. When I saved him who almost got hit by a car, he even brushed me off. He kept glaring at me, telling me to keep 2 meters away from him.”

This is too much.

“Jongin, please excuse me. I have urgency. Sorry.“

He leaves Jongin who still stands there with a confused look and imaginary question marks floating above his head. Once he gets in his apartment, he slams his back against the door. He shuts his eyes tightly. He hits his chest repeatedly. His eyes are sting. 

When he comes back to the hospital, he ignores those who throw questionable looks at him. He also pays no attention to some people who ask him if he’s going to go travelling instead of taking care of an in-patient. Maybe it’s because of the fancy sunglasses. What? Can’t he be fashionable in hospital? He clicks his tongue as he pulls his travelling luggage in each of his hands. Really, people don’t have taste in fashion.

“Hey,” he greets as he steps in Kyungsoo’s room. 

The smaller man turns his head. Through his sunglasses, he still can notice how pale the latter is. His guilt kicks him.

“You were not under your bed.”

“You told me to use my brain to find another hiding place if I’d run away. So I did,” he says as he puts the luggage near the cabinet and then takes a seat beside the bed. He’s too lazy to unpack things.

“Where did you hide?”

“At Sehun’s.”

“I should’ve known that. At Sehun’s. But I ….,” Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh. “You apparently listen to my words. So, if I tell you not to go, will you stay?”

“Won’t it make you uncomfortable to live in the same place with faggot like me?” He leans on the chair, looking at the ceiling. “I’m going to move out soon. Don’t worry, you still can live in that place for free as long as you want.”

“I want you to stay with me.”

“Why do you want me to stay?”

_Please say that you need me_. _Please say that you want me._

Chanyeol does his best to chant the prayer in his heart. He prays to every all-mighty in the world to give him a miracle.

“Because.”

“Because?”

He feels nervous. His heart beats faster. It feels like riding a roller coaster. Ups and downs.

“Just because.”

It goes down, down. He wants to cry. Where’s the miracle when he needs it the most in his life? He will go to a _mudang_ later. He needs a ton of lucky charms. His black card can take care of the price.

“Well, I’ll go now. I come here only to deliver your clothes. Okay, bye.”

But he feels a tug on his sleeve.

“If you want to go, then take me with you.”

“Why should I?”

_Patience, Chanyeol. Patience. Patience. Patience. Patience._

Kyungsoo looks down, “Just because.”

He turns around, making a face. “Can you let go of my hand now?” His eyebrow is twitched in annoyance. His patience starts to evaporate.

“Marry me!”

He doesn’t mishear it, right? He stares at the latter who’s still holding on his hand. Why so sudden?

"You said that you love me, so marry me!"

“But you said that you hate me ...and you're straight, remember? How in the world can you marry a guy when you're straight? No matter how desperate you are to get a fuck, please don’t use me as your sexual frustration object. At least, consider my feelings too.”

That small hand holds his hand tighter. His eyes grow wider. Is he seeing things? Unlike him who’s a cry baby, the shortie rarely cries. The last time he witnessed Kyungsoo cries was years ago at the latter’s parent’s funeral. 

“Oh, hey, hey, Kyungsoo ...why ...oh, Goddess! Don’t cry!” He’s panicked, rubs his thumb to wipe those endless tears that keep falling down from the smaller man's eyes. “Please don’t cry. Stop crying! Oh, I beg you, Kyungsoo.”

“Don’t go! Don’t leave me!”

“O-okay, I won’t leave. Just please stop crying, Kyungsoo-ya.”

Damn his man’s pride. It burns into ashes now. Oh, never mind, his pride is the fire bird from Heaven; phoenix. So, it will be reborn from ashes. He will be fine. He just really can’t see this tiny man crying. He sits on the bedside, hugging the crying man. He rubs that small back in circular.

“Chanyeol, I ...I am ...really sorry for everything that I said to you that night. I didn't mean it," he says between his sobs. "Please don't leave me alone. I feel so lonely without you. Please forgive me."

The taller smiles gently, whispering "Yeah, I forgive you because you said that you feel lonely without me."

At least Kyungsoo doesn't hate him. But can he wish for more? He's a greedy, greedy, greedy man.

"Marry me, Chanyeol."

Wait a minute. Chanyeol is startled. He hears it right, doesn't he? Kyungsoo asks him to marry him thrice, huh? Thrice? Thrice, huh? Thrice! He prays to God that his ears don't play a cruel trick on him now. He puts his hands on his roommate's narrow shoulder. He has to make sure about this.

"Kyungsoo, please don't fake what you don't feel. It's okay if you don't love me back. You don't have to try. But I will stay. I won't go anywhere."

"Chanyeol, you got me wrong!" He cries harder. His eyes are puffy and red. "I'm not into man, but I'm okay if it's with you! I want you! I don't want anyone but you! When you’re gone, I feel so dead inside, feeling incomplete. Everything feels so wrong. Everything looks so dark. My world is shattered into a million pieces that I think I’m broken too. So, please Chanyeol, don’t push me away. I need you!"

_I._

_Want._

_You._

_I._

_Need._

_You._

Someone, please kill him in case he mishears this. Someone, please slap him in case he's dreaming. God above in holy Heaven, please don't fuck with his fate. Not today when his love life is at stake. Amen.

He clears his throat, trying to compose himself.

"You want me like ...like ...you want me to be your lover?"

The latter nods.

"...are you sure?"

The latter nods again.

"You're better not joking around this time."

The latter shakes his little head this time.

"You ...you ...you love ...me ...back?" He asks carefully.

"Y-yes," Kyungsoo whispers softly. He blushes madly. Even the tip of his ears turn red.

Chanyeol's brain logs out for seconds. Once it logs in back, a wide smile forms in his lips from ear to ear. He's so happy! Oh, Lord! The miracles really do exist in this world!

"Kyungsoo, I love you!"

He hugs his lover tightly. But he still considers the IV that is attached to the smaller man's wrist.

Hours later, the radiant smile kept flashing on his lips. His face feels hurt a bit, but he just can't stop smiling. He's the happiest man in this universe now. He peels an apple for his lover who's calmly resting on the bed.

"Chanyeol, why do you keep wearing sunglasses indoors?"

His smile vanishes. He puts down the knife and the apple on the small table beside the bed.

"Ugh, huh. Oh, you know, I care about fashion. Sunglasses are cool?"

But Kyungsoo, with his agile hand, snatches his sunglasses, revealing the taller's red puffy eyes. Chanyeol quickly covers them with his palms. He feels embarrassed. 

"Chanyeol, your eyes-"

"I didn't cry. My eyes just took shower a moment ago."

He feels more embarrassed when his lover bursts into laughter. He's about to cry once more when two little hands tug his palms. Kyungsoo is smiling. This guy is really stunning up close. Oh, he loves that heart shaped lips! And then the latter kisses his eyes gently. Chanyeol's brain shorts circuiting.

"There."

Chanyeol falls from his chair with a loud thud. He gasps, clutching his chest. His heart acrobats and tries to crawl out his ribs. It's so busy to even forget to beat. Screw it. "Kyung …Kyungsoo, call doctor! I get cardiac arrest! SOS! SOS! SOS!"

"What? Chanyeol, hang in there!"

.

.

.

They haven’t married yet. They are boyfriends now. Chanyeol, as a greedy man, still wants more. He really wishes to marry his lover someday. But he can wait. They still need to learn better about each other more than just best friends. He feels happy. He knows that Kyungsoo is happy too because the smile on the latter’s face is more radiant than it used to be.

How about the wounds in his heart? They have been healed completely. They leave ugly scars though. But whenever he sees them rather than remembering the pain, he remembers more about the fight he’s been through. He wins. Sweet victory! Something has already changed in him. Chanyeol can see things from different points of view. He thinks that he is a lot of mature now. Or maybe he’s not.

“Get out from there, Yoda.”

“Chanyeol isn’t here.”

In fact, he’s here, folds his long legs, holding them with his long arms. He’s pursuing his lips. He’s sulking. Of course, again. Over trivial matters, no doubt.

“You and your habit to run away and hide whenever you’re sulking gives me a headache,” says Kyungsoo as he rubs his temples. “But under the kitchen table? Why, Chanyeol?”

“My closet is too stuffy. I’ll get cramped before you can find me. It’s more comfortable here.”

The smaller man rolls his eyes, looking so done with his lover’s absurd antics, again and over again. “Whatever, just get out there first. We need to talk.”

“If the talk means I’ll get an earful from you, telling me how childish I am, then no, thank you.” The taller one sticks his tongue out.

“I said, get out from there, Chanyeol.”

“Make me!”

Kyungsoo smirks, cracking his fingers. 

“Are you going to pull my precious ear again?"

"No, I'm going to pull your yoda's ear again." Kyungsoo gives a sarcastic reply. And then he crawls, easily sliding himself under the table. 

Chanyeol covers his ears, shrieking. "No! Not my ears! Kyung, I am against domestic violence!" He's too panicked that his head bumps into the table. Hard enough that he can see the twinkle stars run around his head. "Ouch, it hurts! My head is cracked open! My delicate brain!"

"Chanyeol!" The latter rushes to check on his lover, caressing the taller's head. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts so much," he groans. He rubs his sore head. Of course, he won't miss the chance to do skinship, touching Kyungsoo's hands. My, oh, my! These tiny hands are so soft and warm! It seems like bumping into tables isn't too bad. But maybe he should wear a helmet first next time. Safety is important.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

The giant's lips form a sly grin for a brief moment, but he quickly replaces it with an innocent smile. "I demand compensation." He almost whines from losing the warmth when the smaller man takes his hands back.

"I don't have much money, Mister walking ATM." Kyungsoo scoots away.

"I'm not talking about money."

"Then what do you want?"

"A kiss?" He shows his best kicked puppy eyes, hoping that it can move Kyungsoo's heart. An image of him kissing that plump heart shaped lips crosses his mind. He can't help, but feels giddy at the thought. His heart goes crazy, drumming fastly. Having that full lips on his lips is really good. He can't forget the sensation and keep wanting for more.

"Okay, a kiss."

A faint blush tints the latter's cheeks and ears tip. Cute. Chanyeol coos at the cutie in front of him secretly. It makes him more eager. He holds his tongue from screaming 'Just kiss me already!'. He knows that Kyungsoo is always a shy guy. He doesn't want to make his lover scared and run away from him. Patience is the key.

"Chanyeol, please close your eyes first."

His eyes widened instead. "Why?"

"I feel so nervous. Every time you stare at me up close, my heart always flutters. I think it’s going to burst at any moment."

He can’t stop smiling when he notices his lover blushes madly, looking down to hide his face. The cuteness is overload. He doesn't need to think twice to close his eyes. He extends his arms to welcome his beloved one. "I'm ready. Please come to me."

"Okay."

He can sense that his dearest scoots over, getting closer to his awaiting open arms. His heart beats faster. And then it beats even crazier when the smaller man is already in his embrace, circling his little arms around his neck. It's funny how his heart always acts like this whenever they have a kiss. It's not their first kiss in their 2 months relationship. No one of them is hot kisses, but chaste kisses. In fact, they haven't done anything further. He doesn't want to do it in haste. Taking a baby step, slowly. He doesn't want to make his lover uncomfortable.

Okay, now let's share a kiss-

Ding.

Dong.

Ding.

Dong.

"Oh, someone is at our door." He shoves Chanyeol away who's now staring at him with wide eyes. He crawls out under the table, leaving Chanyeol. Once he's at feet, he runs to the door. "I'm coming!"

Chanyeol can't help, but feels so disappointed. They are so close that they almost kiss. He grovels, hitting the floor and weeping for his shattered chance kisses with his lover. Goodbye kiss, goodbye plump lips. Damn that rude intruder in front of his door. Never once in his life he wants to tackle and kill someone other than this. How dare that insolent guy crush his hope?

That guy is no other than Jongin, their 'nice' slash 'rival' neighbour, with a large tupperware on his palms and a huge smile on his face. He stands as far as he can from the door. The rule of at least 2 meters away still stands. " _Hyung_! I made a lot of fresh _kimchi_ today, so I want to share some with my neighbour." He sounds so proud.

"Thanks, Jongin. You're so nice. I believe the _kimchi_ will taste good." Kyungsoo is about to take a step forward to take the Tupperware, but he notices that the younger man suddenly takes a step back with a terrified expression on his face. He is shivering. "Jongin?"

" _Hyu-hyu-hyung_ , sorry but I'll just leave this here." He puts the Tupperware on the floor and then runs away. "You can keep the Tupperware! It's all yours!" He shouts while running fast. He doesn't even look back for once.

"What's with him? He looks like he has just seen a ghost or something," Kyungsoo mumbles as he squats to pick the Tupperware. He looks up only to find Chanyeol peeks behind the opened door. What caught his attention is the thing in his lover’s hand. "Chanyeol? Why are you holding a butcher knife?"

The tall guy smiles widely from ear to ear. "Actually, I want to show off our new butcher knife collection to Jongin, but it looks like he's in a hurry. What a pity."

"Huh, suddenly?"

Don't ever mess up with a greedy man in love. He doesn’t like to share.

Note : The song Chanyeol's character sings in this FF is the English translation of Tian MI Mi by Teresa Teng. It's one of my favourite songs that I never forget to sing whenever I go to karaoke. It's simply because some people said that my voice is suitable to sing Chinese melancholy songs. I really love this song. 


End file.
